


Snowed In

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [11]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 11: Snowed In. Yashee and the boys have different opinions on snow.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of how I fucked up ny shoulder a week into December lmao

“We’re snowed in.”  
Yashee tugged at a ball of yarn lazily, adjusting her tension. Snow fell lightly outside, having just transitioned from a dreary rain.  
“What do you mean snowed in? It’s barely two inches.” Raz’ul pulled on thick boots and a battered hunting jacket. Next to him, Randy wrapped linen bandages around the balls and heels of his feet to protect them from ice. “The paths are icy but the powder is fresh, we could go sledding.”  
“I don’t know boys, it was raining earlier, I just don’t think it’s safe...” Yashee trailed off and looked at the early winter snow.   
“Come on Yash, we’ll keep you safe, don’t worry.”  
Reluctantly, Yashee put down her knitting and grabbed her jacket. She stuck feet in sheep skin boots and prepared to go outside.

Cold weather always made her joints hurt. Particularly ic and snow, something about the brisk air made her feel stiff. Yashee watched at Randy bounded down the steps two at a time. Raz’ul smiles at the antics, but followed more carefully, pacing himself. He beckoned for Yashee.   
“Let’s go, it looks like the Northstars beat us to the big hill and are already sledding.”  
She gripped the railing and took small careful steps. Slowly she reached the bottom. “I hate icy steps, they scare me.” She stepped on to the fresh snow, but her other foot lost its grip on the brick step. Between the grass and the steps was an icy puddle of slush. Moving fast she grabbed the railing and spun in, taking a knee on the steps, held up by her arm. Raz’ul rushed to her aid.  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
“I’m okay,” she breathed out a gasp as she let go of the railing and brought her arm in. “I wrenched my shoulder out though.” She laughed a little, still in pain, “Told you we were snowed in, couldn’t even make it down the steps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!


End file.
